


Bloody Hell Its a Love Potion!!! - Bonus

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Filk, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ballad of Snape, a Filk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Hell Its a Love Potion!!! - Bonus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bloody Hell Its a Love Potion!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313884) by Anonymous. 



> To the tune of "Git Along, Little Doggies"/"The Ballad of Magellan"

There once was a man  
His name was Severus  
A cranky young wizard  
The girls thought he sucked  
He made lots of potions  
In a dismal old dungeon  
To improve his life  
With a heart full of love

Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Oh cranky Severus  
Starting your venture  
With nothing to lose  
Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Weird sad Severus  
You'll find a new love  
You just don't know where

He first made a potion   
That created bubbles  
Severus said  
"Crap! That wasn't the plan!"  
But then he decided  
to add to the mixture  
some liquorice extract  
And the whole thing blew up

Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Settle down, Severus  
Think your plans over  
There's no time to despair  
Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Keep trying, Severus  
You'll find a new love  
You just don't know where

A great stink arose  
All the way to the towers  
The students at Hogwarts  
Were diminished to three  
At last others stopped him  
Severus was cranky  
But then someone shouted  
"Hey, it works!"

Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Cheer up, Severus!  
Your potion works now  
So just give it a swig  
Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
It's working, Severus  
You'll find a new love  
You just don't know where

It took him five hours  
To stop shaking and crying  
He spotted a room  
That was filled up with books  
Severus proclaimed:  
"Oh! Who is that beauty?"  
Madam Pince it was  
and they fell madly in love

Ay-yi-yi-yi  
Yay, Severus  
Your fun little quest has  
now come to an end  
Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Well done, Severus  
You found a great new love  
And now all is clear


End file.
